Dear
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Kakashi estaba decidido a lograr que Obito lo observará a él, con un demonio, lo lograría.


Hola! Estoy con un nuevo one-shot, espero que les guste ^^

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el primer concurso de escritura del grupo KakaObi~ _Emoticono heart_

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [Chicox chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Dear"**_

Kakashi está acostumbrado al ruido que hay en el instituto, pero esta vez el sonido es ensordecedor. Gente cuchicheando de aquí a allá, es irritante. Frunce el ceño producto del dolor de cabeza que está empezando a sentir, nervios, los cuales no está acostumbrado a sentir se alojan en su estómago en un cosquilleo molesto. Sabe que dentro de poco el poco buen humor que se trae se irá al caño. Suspira resignado al sentir un jalonazo leve en la parte de atrás de su saco, se gira intentando mantener un rostro sereno―. ¿Necesitas algo?―pregunta intentando no sonar tan irritado cómo se siente en ese momento.

La muchacha se encuentra sonrojada hasta las orejas, abre la boca y la cierra de nuevo, la pelirroja extiende sus manos dejando a la vista una caja de chocolates junto con una carta encima de está―. Por favor acepte mis sentimientos…―dice en un susurro vacilante. Hatake toma con una mano las cosas, ya no sabe ni cuantas veces han hecho lo mismo durante todo el día.

―Lo aceptaré, pero… disculpa ya tengo a otra persona en mente―la muchacha pelirroja asiente con tristeza en su mirada.

―Está bien, gracias por aceptarlo―seguidamente se marcha con rapidez y con lágrimas en los ojos. El peliplateado no las entiende, ¿Por qué les gusta? Ni siquiera las conoce, ¿Por qué deberían ponerse tristes o sentirse desilusionadas?

Sin embargo, él sí que tiene motivos para estar triste y sentirse frustrado, aunque él no era así. Jodido San Valentín de mierda, jodida fecha comercializada de mentiras. El de la bufanda azul oscuro suspira levemente e ingresa a su salón, su vista se dirige automáticamente a Obito que está con la mirada perdida en el cielo. El pelinegro luce distraído y con una mirada nostálgica que nunca le ha visto antes.

Kakashi hecha la caja de chocolates en una bolsa negra que se encuentra repleta de cosas. Durante el paso de los años había entendido que lo mejor era llevar algo así para poderse llevar todo lo que le daban ese día―. ¿Estás bien?―pregunta fingiendo sentirse desinteresado mientras se sienta en su asiento al lado de Obito. Agradece internamente que su salón no este acomodado según los apellidos.

Obito parece salir de su ensoñación, el de ojos negros frunce el ceño y se gira a ver al peliplata―. ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿A qué demonios te refieres, Bakakashi?―Uchiha se encuentra apretando con fuerza el borde su escritorio.

Hatake solo suspira―. Estás a la defensiva, Obito―el pelinegro tiene la decencia de sonrojarse un poco al notar su anterior comportamiento―. ¿Estabas pensando en Rin?―no sabe ni por qué pregunta, tal vez es algo masoquista. Patético, así se consideraba últimamente.

Uchiha bajó la mirada―. Algo así, supongo―murmuró levemente sintiéndose al descubierto ante la mirada del que considera su mejor amigo. Quiere sonreír al recordar lo mal que se llevaban, incluso ahora seguían teniendo peleas francamente ridículas, aunque las sentía más como algo cotidiano, algo familiar.

Kakashi se traga un suspiro que se atraviesa en su garganta generándole cierta opresión―. Yo considero que es bueno que ella haya decidido tener novio; además Iruka es buena persona―también quería decir que se alegraba que ella había superado ese enamoramiento que tenía en él; además que Rin no se había fijado en Obito y eso lo alegraba mucho más. Egoísta, lo sabía.

Obito le da una mirada seria y algo ilegible―. ¿Sabes, Kakashi? Eres un bastardo―el pelinegro suspira resignado y deja que su cabeza repose en la mesa―. Voy a dormir, no me despiertes.

Kakashi siente como si hubiera dicho algo malo, tal vez es cierto, pero no le importa. No es como si hubiera dicho alguna mentira.

* * *

Ambos viven cerca; además que los dos llegan en bicicleta. Kakashi amarra la bolsa repleta de cosas en la parte posterior de su bici y se sube en ella al notar el rostro impaciente de Obito―. Este año parece que te dieron mucho más que el año anterior―dijo el pelinegro cuando empezó a pedalear.

Kakashi le da una mirada de reojo a la bolsa negra que lleva detrás―. ¿Tú crees?―murmura desinteresadamente.

Uchiha niega con su cabeza―. No sé en qué lugar tienes la cabeza para no darte cuenta.

―No me interesa, Obito, y deberías poner esa atención en clases―Kakashi alza la vista al cielo notando como este empezaba a oscurecerse. Los atardeceres eran naranjas combinándose con negros, sonrió levemente.

―Que amargado―escuchó el murmullo proveniente del chico que se encontraba a su lado.

El resto del camino se quedaron en silencio, tranquilos y sin pelear. Kakashi se detuvo cuando el pelinegro lo hizo, ya habían llegado a la casa de Obito―. Nos vemos mañana, Kakashi―se despidió el de ojos negros bajándose de su bicicleta para ingresar por el portón que daba al jardín delantero.

―Nos vemos―murmuró Kakashi reanudando su marcha―. Que patético soy―murmuró para sí mismo al recordar lo que había hecho unas horas atrás. Pero, ya no podía hacer nada, se había decidido.

* * *

―¡Ya llegué!―gritó apenas atravesó la puerta principal de su casa.

―¡Estamos en la cocina y apúrate que hice pie de limón!―le regresó el grito su madre. Lo más seguro es que su padre estaría con un semblante resignado por el comportamiento tan poco Uchiha de su esposa y su hijo.

―¡Me cambio y bajo!―dijo empezando a subir las escaleras con rapidez para poder comer. Otra cosa poca Uchiha que había heredado de su madre fue su torpeza, por lo que se tropezó con la alfombra que se extendía por el pasillo largo de la segunda planta de su casa. Cayó al piso con un sonido en seco, su mochila se abrió esparciendo todo el contenido en el piso. El pelinegro soltó un quejido lastimero al sentir el hueso de su pierna totalmente roto, maldita su suerte poco Uchiha.

―¡Obito! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ―el grito preocupado de su madre llegó a sus oídos, pero no respondió al ver el extraño paquete azul con un sobre pegado sobre él.

Superando el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo tomo el paquete con curiosidad y lo abrió. Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas al ver el contenido, chocolates, muchos chocolates. Negó con la cabeza, seguro se habían confundido. Tomó la nota para leerla, tal vez venía el nombre del destinatario y podría devolverlo. Sin embargo, toda duda desapareció al leer el saludo de la carta.

 _Hola Obito:_

 _Esto es estúpido, pero, he visto como la observas, he visto cómo te retuerces tus labios cada vez que la ves alejarse, he visto cómo te tiemblan las manos cuando ella te sonríe, he visto como dudas cuando te acercas a ella, siempre la ves, siempre veo como la ves._

 _¿Podrías verme a mí también?_

 _Kakashi._

Escuchó los paso acelerados subir por la escalera, incluso el dolor de mierda que estaba sintiendo quedó olvidado en un rincón de su mente. La sangre bombeaba con fuerza en su cara―. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!―cuestionó su madre alterada.

―Creo que me rompí la pierna…―murmuró distraídamente, ignorante de la forma en que se encontraba torcida su pierna.

* * *

Kakashi suspiró resignado al ver a Obito intentando no dormirse. Su declaración no había tenido respuesta, lo que era frustrante y vergonzoso. Aunque realmente no sabía si el pelinegro lo había leído. Solo Obito podía romperse la pierna por querer comerse un pedazo de pie de limón. Se puso de pie al escuchar el permiso del profesor para retirarse. Ya había pasado exactamente un mes desde aquello, era el maldito _White day_ y no sabía nada acerca de su carta, debió ser más directo.

Sacudió a Obito―. Muévete, Obito, tengo que llevarte a tu casa―había pasado un mes y Obito seguía llevando un yeso en la pierna, si no se equivocaba dentro de una semana se lo quitaban, aunque encontraba divertido el tener que llevarlo en la parte posterior de su bicicleta. Nunca le había visto el rostro en esas circunstancias, pero sabía que debía tener una mueca avergonzada.

―Ya voy, ya voy―murmuró poniéndose de pie para después tomar sus cosas. A paso lento por las muletas llegaron al estacionamiento de bicicletas que se encontraba en la parte delantera del instituto―. Que lleno está esto―murmuró el pelinegro observando a algunas chicas que reían algo avergonzadas con paquetes en sus manos. Apretó el envoltorio dentro de su pantalón.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros restándole importancia, pero antes de que este dijera algo apareció una chica de esas que usan minifaldas y los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos. Era muy bonita, de cabello rubio y ondulado, además de unos enormes ojos verdes ―¡Kakashi! He venido por mi regalo por lo del día de San Valentín―la muchacha bateo las pestañas de forma coqueta.

Hatake alzó una ceja―. Disculpa, pero eso se supone que se hace si quiero regresar los sentimientos―dijo con el tono de voz más cortés que pudo poner.

Ella frunció el ceño y Obito sintió que lo que iba a seguir no le iba a gustar―. Bueno, no creo que te moleste que entonces lo tome yo misma―y la rubia con todo el descaro del mundo se lanzó sobre Hatake arrebatándole la bufanda con claras intenciones de besarlo, pero todo intento de hacerlo se vio frustrado al ser jalada con brusquedad.

Obito le sostenía la muñeca con algo de fuerza intentando no lastimarla y tampoco caerse por el yeso―. No hagas eso, él no quiere.

Ella frunció el ceño. Todos los ojos de las personas estaban sobre ellos―. Que te importa lo que hago; además es obvio que él si quiere―añadió con altanería.

Y Obito se molestó, con rapidez sacó del bolso de su pantalón un chocolate blanco y lo abrió para rápidamente pegarle un mordisco. Con agilidad se acercó a un confundido Kakashi y lo tomo de las solapas del uniforme para posteriormente besarlo. Se escucharon gritos ahogados y varios tipos de exclamaciones, pero ambos muchachos estaban más concentrados en deshacer el chocolate blanco con sus lenguas en pequeños roces. Kakashi francamente no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando pero prefería disfrutar. El más alto paso una mano por la cintura de Uchiha al sentir como este se encontraba temblando levemente. Se separaron sin aliento, ambos sin separarse, con sus miradas conectadas.

―Espero que en verdad sigas mirándome siempre, Kakashi―murmuró agitado y sonrojado Obito.

Kakashi se permitió sonreír levemente―. Siempre―pequeño pero significativo.

Obito se volteó con una sonrisa suficiente hacia la muchacha que había quedado pálida como un trozo de papel y en un gesto infantil le sacó la lengua―. Vámonos, mamá me dijo que te dijera si te gustaría ir a cenar hoy―dijo tímidamente sentando en la parte posterior de la bicicleta.

Kakashi asintió poniéndose en su lugar―. Me parece bien.

Obito observó como las personas no dejaban de verlos atónitos―. Por cierto, deberías irte preparando, creo que papá quiere hablar contigo; además llamó a mi padrino.

Hatake asintió, el señor Uchiha era bastante comprensivo y era sobreprotector con su hijo a diferencia de la señora Haruka que era bastante extrovertida y liberal― Oye Obito, ¿Quién es tu padrino?―preguntó al no recordar haberlo visto.

Obito se quedó en silencio por unos segundos―Mi tío Madara―Kakashi no sabía el infierno que se le venía encima.

" _Oye, Kakashi, creo que eres algo ciego para no notar que siempre te observaba a través del reflejo de la ventana y que en aquel momento me encontraba preocupado por si algún día iba a ser feliz de esa manera como Rin. Pero ahora solo estoy seguro que…"_

―Te amo.

* * *

Gracias por terminar de leer ^w^/ joder que no puedo con el angst xDDD tenía pensado hacer algo trágico, de hecho tengo un borrador por ahí que no termine con la otra historia, pero me dije a la verga xDDD y lo transforme en esto que nada que ver con lo otro que estaba haciendo LoL De nuevo, los invito a unirse al grupo KakaObi, link en mi profile. Gracias de nuevo ^^ y ya casi actualizare el ultimo capitulo de "Hilo" por si lo leen .o.

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
